The Secret
by Dafje1994
Summary: My eyes turn big with disbelief. My teeth... I have fangs... 'How? What? Oh my god.' My eyes shoot up to his. He looks at me, giving me an apologizing stare. 'Do you understand now? I'm sorry, but I didn't think there was any other way to save your life. You can't return home, you have to stay here. You are a vampire now.' - This is my first fanfic, so please R R!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys,  
Hope you like it!  
Please let me know what you think!  
Enjoy

* * *

**Prologue**

As soon as I saw my car parked at the edge of the forest, I exhaled a deep breath which I didn't realise I was holding in. I don't know what came over me, but for some reason and for the first time, I felt unsafe in the woods. It was weird for me to feel this way, the woods are the place I can go to escape my life and just to think about everything. I open the door to the passenger seat and my little Boston Terrier, Tales, looks up to me with big eyes as if he is asking me why we left so suddenly.  
I turn the key and the engine of my old Beetle starts running.  
As the distance between the woods and me grows, my heart rate finally slows down and I'm breathing normally. I scratch Tales behind his ears and head home. A few blocks away from home, my car starts to sputter and stops. After looking at the fuel meter, I sign.  
'Argh, ofcourse. This day sucks.'  
I put Tales on a leash and lock my car.  
'Just a few more blocks, Tales, and then we are home.'  
Tales looks up to me and walks out in front of me. An uneasy feeling flows over me and my heartbeat increases again. Why does this keep happening today? I really hate horror stories and right now I feel like the dumb blonde in one of those movies who gets killed in a dark alley. Picking up my pace, I cross the street. Next thing I know Tales runs off at high speed.  
'Crap. TALES! Come back, boy! Please, Tales!'  
I start running after him and forget everything around me. Next I know there is a bright light and I feel myself being knocked down on the ground as I hear Tales barking. Everything turns dark and I feel myself slipping away, escaping the unbearable pain of my broken bones and the struggle to breath.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I open my eyes, slowly regaining my consciousness. I feel an uncomfortable pressure on my throat and raise my hand to try and remove the pressure, but my arm is pushed down by a strong force. Scanning my surroundings I notice a bright light with a vague posture next to it.  
After blinking a few times it didn't improve and I sign. I open my mouth to ask the person what happened, but my voice fails and I close my eyes again. A soft and inviting voice rings trough the air.  
'Sssh, don't try to remove it. You got hit pretty bad. You barely survived your injuries.'  
I try to swallow, trying to make my throat less sore. I open my eyes again, regaining my vision. I focus on the figure as it steps closer. My breath gets caught in my throat as I take in my gorgeous man standing next to me with a sad smile on his perfect face. I noticed his soft brown hair first, softly curling around his spotless face. My eyes catch his and the world around me disappears.  
His eyes are a dark shade of brown at the edge, turning to a lighter brown near his pupils. They look at me with relieve, amazement and guild at the same time. I stare at him, mesmerized. An awkward smile slides over his face.  
'Hi there. My name is Daniël. Are you in any pain?'  
I nod.  
'My throat...'  
My voice sounds hoarse. He disappears for my sight for a few seconds, only to return with a bottle of water. He puts it to my mouth and after a few sips he takes it away again.  
'Better?'  
I nod again.  
'So... What is your name?'  
I open my mouth only to close it again. Why am I not sure whether to tell him or not? He is helping me isn't he?  
'I uhm, I am Jasmin. What am I doing here? What happened?'  
I ask sounding strained.  
'You got hit by a motorcycle. You broke a few ribs and your ankle. Also you long collapsed. But you are going to be just fine in a little while.'  
I give him a confused look. I realise he is still holding my hand down and my eyes drift to his hand. His eyes follow and he awkwardly pulls away his hand. I smile to him, telling him not to worry about it. I suddenly remember what happened.  
'Tales.'  
I mumble frowning.  
'What?'  
He too looks confused?  
'My dog, where is he? Is he okay?'  
He chuckles, which by the way sounds really cute.  
'You're silly. You just had an accident and all you are concerned about is you dog? But yeah he is okay, I have my little sister looking after him at the moment. She is completely in love with him. Now you need to rest, I'll check up on you in a little while. Try to get some sleep and you'll feel much better after that.'  
Next thing I know, Daniël has left the room and I am drifting away in a deep sleep.

I wake up to the smell of something really nice. I open my eyes to find the warm coloured room empty. For the first time I really take in my surroundings.  
I'm laying in a king-sized bed with a nightstand. The room is decorated in a Victorian style with high ceilings and dark oak furniture. Someone put a tray with a glass filled with a red substance on the nightstand. I think it is probably tomato-juice or something. After raising myself against the headboard I pick up the glass. It smells weird and yet really good. I take a sip and my taste buds explode. This is the best thing I ever tasted! I take another sip and next thing I know the glass is empty. The burning in my throat, which I only now realise I had, disappears and I feel satisfied. I put the glass back on the tray and realise that I am feeling stronger than the last time I was awake.  
My hand goes up to my neck and I feel a thick bandage going all the way around it. Guess I got hurt worse than I realised.  
I look around the room, seeing a door with light flickering under the door.  
Deciding to find out where I am, I push the sheets away and find my ankle in a cast. Hmm, I guess I am going to have hop my way around then. Slowly making my way to the door, using everything in my way to stabilize myself.  
I open the door and look into a room in a similar style as the room I woke up in. I notice a fireplace with a couch in front of it, facing away from me. I hear some soft mumbling and decide to turn around and try the other door in my room.  
'I.. You.. Suddenly you were there...'  
I stop turning around and turned back, deciding whether or not I should hop over to the chair.  
'I couldn't avoid you anymore. You just stood there, looking at me. I don't even think you realised what was going on. And then you where laying there on the ground and I panicked. I... You...'  
His voice broke and he stands up from the chair and turns to me. His eyes looking even more sad than I ever thought possible.  
'I am so sorry! I did the only thing I swore I would never do and I did it to you, Jasmin. I am so terribly sorry!'  
His voice was so sad, so broken and his face... The way he spoke made me feel so sad, I couldn't stand seeing him like this. I hop over to him.  
'It's okay, it was my own fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. Like you said, I am going to be all fine in a little while.'  
Halfway through my sentence he starts shaking his head, looking torn.  
'I am not talking about hitting you with my motorcycle... I am truly sorry about that, but it's not what I meant.'  
I think he can read the confusion written on my face, because he started talking again.  
'You can't return to your old life. You are going to have to stay with me from now on. I just could not let you die. Not you.'  
I frown.  
'Why? I don't understand? What do you mean not me?'  
He shakes his head again and puts his hands on my shoulders, slowly turning me to the right. A big mirror appeared and because of what I saw, I forgot how he ignored my question.  
'Oh my god.'  
Even though I was covered in bandages, I looked absolutely beautiful. My hair had a much more deep warm brown colour, my face looked as spotless as his did. I had a perfect sun kissed tan and my eyes really popped out. I look at him through the mirror.  
'I still don't understand what you meant?'  
While talking I notice something is different. I open my mouth and bare my teeth. My eyes turn big with disbelief. My teeth... I have fangs...  
'How? What? Oh my god.'  
My eyes shoot up to his. He looks at me, giving me an apologizing stare.  
'Do you understand now? I'm sorry, but I didn't think there was any other way to save your life. You can't return home, you have to stay here. You are a vampire now.'  
My head is twirling.  
'I'm feeling dizzy.'  
I grab his arm to steady myself.  
'You should rest some more, tomorrow we'll talk some more and then we can discuss what is going on with you and what we are going to do with this situation.'  
I nod, still feeling really confused and to be honest feeling a little bit like an insane person. As soon as he put me in bed again I feel sleepy again.  
'Before you go to sleep, I have a surprise for you. This time one you'll might actually like.'  
He gives me a small smile and opens the other door in my room. Before I know it I am being covered in wet licks all over my face.  
'Tales! Oh Tales, I'm so glad you are okay!'  
I giggle and give Tales a big kiss on his head. He lays down next to me on the bed and instantly starts to snore. I look up in time to see Daniël close the door behind him, before I got the chance to thank him.

'So, before we can discuss everything that's going on, I have to show you something.'  
We were sitting in the room with the fireplace. We were sitting on the couch. The cast on my ankle was removed, as were my bandages. There was no sign of any injuries to be found on my body, not even scars from old injuries. Daniël hands me an old looking journal.  
'This is the journal of somebody who loved you very much and I am certain she would want you to know the truth about you and your family.'  
Once again he has me confused. My hands slide over the cover. As I open it, my breath gets caught in my throat.

_'This journal belongs to: Jasmin Rogers.'_

'That's weird. That is my name.'  
I look up at Daniël and he gives me an encouraging look.  
'Go ahead, read it.'  
I bite my lip and turn to the next page. The date on the top of the page told me this was written over 50 years ago. I frown.  
'It can't be... This was my grandma's journal, wasn't it? I am named after her. She died a couple of years after my mom was born. My grandpa disappeared soon after that. That's why my mom ended up being raised by total strangers. How did you get this?'  
He starts getting up.  
'You should read it. Then you'll know. If you have any questions after that, I would be happy to answer them. If you need anything just ring this bell and the butler will appear to get you anything you want.'  
With that said he leaves the room and leaves me alone to read my grandma's journal.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

_'It can't be... This was my grandma's journal, wasn't it? I am named after her. She died a couple of years after my mom was born. My grandpa disappeared soon after that. That's why my mom ended up being raised by total strangers. How did you get this?' He starts getting up. 'You should read it. Then you'll know. If you have any questions after that, I would be happy to answer them. If you need anything just ring this bell and the butler will appear to get you anything you want.' With that said he leaves the room and leaves me alone to read my grandma's journal._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_June 7, 1965_

_Today is my 21st birthday. My friends got me this journal, so I could write about my life. I know they are worried, but they shouldn't be.  
I am fine now, more than fine actually. I'm feeling amazing. I look stunning, my senses are heightened and I am really fast and strong. I never expected it to be like this, I mean, yes my parents told me about it, but I just never really understood I guess. _

_Funny thing is that my parents thought that all my friends were going to notice my change, but they didn't. Well they did sort of say that I looked different, but they think it is only because of Andrew. But no, not just him. Mostly because of my change. You see, the thing about my family is that we are different.  
Most vampires are bitten and have to endure a life without sunlight, being very pale and always having an unsatisfying urge to feed. My family is a little different from the 'normal' vampires.  
We're royalty, as in my dad is king of the vampires in Europe, my mom the queen and I am the crown princess. Like all the noble vampires, you can recognize us by our tan and our ability walk in the sunlight, without it bothering us. We can also go almost two weeks without feeding, although the normal vampires can barely go a day or two without blood to keep them from growing weak.  
Only one of my friend knows about me and that is because he is like me. Well not like a prince, but a noble. His dad is my dad's best friend and most trusted advisor. Which is why Danny and I grew up together.  
We were supposed to get married eventually, but after we told our parents that we were definitely not getting married ever, they decided to cancel the engagement. Don't get me wrong, he is an amazing guy, but just not for me I guess. Especially now that I met Andrew, my parents agree with the decision. Now I just have to tell him what I am, what I have become. Which is going to be really hard, since I've never talked to him..._

I smile, recognizing myself in my grandma's writing. She was talking about my grandpa, Andrew. I was curious about what she had written about herself. I barely knew anything about her or my grandfather.  
My mom was only 4 years old when Jasmin died and Andrew disappeared. I spent the rest of the day reading the journal. I was so intrigued by all the stories of the balls, the romantic days with my grandpa and the vampire society, that I forgot the time. A door slowly opens.  
'Hey, Johnson told me you never called for him, so I wanted to check up on you and bring you some dinner.'  
I look up to see Daniël standing in the doorway with a silver tray in his hand. He is wearing a fashionable suit, which really compliments his posture.  
'Thanks, but I'm not really hungry.'  
He walks over to the couch and places the tray on the coffee table.  
'So...'  
He lingers. I slowly nod my head.  
'Yeah... kind of a lot to take in. It's like I am either going insane or having a really weird dream.'  
I sign and place the journal on the coffee table. My stomach decides to make itself known and growls at the smell of the food on the tray. Daniël laughs and takes of the lid covering the food.  
'I think you underestimated your hunger. Have some. You feeling any better?'  
With a mouth full of food I try to say yes, but ended up making a noise that sounded more like a random combination of letters. He started laughing again, for some reason it made me feel happy to see this side of him instead of his guilty side.  
I've been here for about a week or so and never actually heard him laugh. I have been really confused this past week, but I'm coming to terms with what had happened. Tales found his way around here and was missing most of the day, only to randomly reappear from an unexpected corner.  
The house is huge, like an estate. The property around it is mostly woods, so I'm not really sure where I am. The weather is nice, so I'm guessing we're more south than my home town is. I hadn't really seen much of Daniël or anyone else, only the sounds of someone passing through the hallway and things suddenly appearing in my room, like dinner, suggested the presence of other living beings. I smile at him.  
'Okay, maybe I was a little hungry. But I was wondering, my grandma writes about a Danny, is that your grandpa? Seeing as you have her journal.'  
A flash of doubt crosses his face before he regains his smile and he shakes his head.  
'No actually she was talking about me. We grew up together. She was very dear to me.'  
His eyes drift away to the fire place and I look at his face as he stares into the flames.  
'Oh.. hm.. I didn't realise you were that old.'  
His eyes shoot up to mine and I start to blush.  
'I uhm.. didn't mean like old old, more like older than me.. And my parents.'  
He grins.  
'It's okay, yeah I going to be 71 in a few months.'  
I nod, taking in the weirdness of him being 70 and looking 24 or so.  
'I see... Well good thing is that you don't look the part!'  
I say as I'm trying to make the mood less awkward.  
'So you knew her like really well?'  
After he nods I continue.  
'What was she like?'  
He seems to drift away into a memory again.  
'She was the kindest of the kindest. She always had been, not even hurting a fly if she could avoid it. Her smile was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. So bright and full of love for life. And she had an amazing voice. One time we were out with friends to a pub nearby our capital and one minute she was standing next to me, dancing and talking to our friends. Next thing she is sitting on the stage, barefoot in her summer dress with a guitar on her lap. The moment she started to sing everybody stopped what they were doing. Her voice was hypnotizing. When you heard it you just had to listen to it. So soft and gentle.'  
He chuckles at the memory.  
'When she was done, she jumped to her feet and yelled: 'Now let's party!' and she started playing a rock song. Everybody loved her.'  
I smile, thinking how awesome it would have been to know her.  
'She sounds like an amazing person.'  
'Yeah, she was. I miss her. She was my best friend.'  
He chuckles again.  
'Your grandpa was really hated me in the beginning you know, for being so close with her, but we became really good friends eventually.'  
A thought occurs to me.  
'Do you know what happened to him?'  
He looks at me hurt.  
'No, I think.. I'm not sure. I have a few idea's but before I share them with you, you should read the whole journal. You need to know what was going on before you can understand it. It's all really complicated.'  
I bite my lip.  
'Do you know if he is alive?'  
I ask hesitant. If he is, why did he never come back for my mom or even for me.  
'I hope so, but again I'm not sure.'  
I look at my hands, slightly disappointed.  
'So with my grandma being a royal and all, does that mean that I am one too?'  
I ask, trying to figure out what I am.  
'Yes, that's about right. As a matter of fact, you are the heir to the throne. Which is why you don't need blood as much as the others do and why you can go outside whenever you'd like to.'  
My jaw drops.  
'Heir? So I am going to have make all sorts of decisions and all?'  
'Well no, it's a little more complicated. After your grandma's coronation, she married your grandpa and eventually got pregnant with your mom, as you might have read by now. There is just something more and like I said you'll find the reasons in Jasmins journal. The thing is that after you grandma died, her uncle took place on her throne and he is still enjoying it. The vampire kingdom is a huge mess. To be honest, I have been looking for ages for your mom and after a while I kind of gave up on it.'  
He looks down, ashamed.  
'For some reason I ended up in your hometown and the moment you crossed the street, I knew. I was just to shocked to react fast enough to avoid hitting you.'  
His eyes shoot up to mine, looking unsure.  
'You are a perfect copy of Jasmin. You look, sound and even smell the same as she used to. The resemblance is shocking.'  
I feel my cheeks growing a dark red, remembering what he said about my grandma before. Daniël takes my hand and pulls me up from the couch.  
'Come, there is someone I want you to meet.'  
He smiles secretively and pulls me through the halls, down a long twirling stairs which ended up at the front door. He opens the door and steps aside, letting go of my hand.

A girl, about the same age as Daniël, with brown curls and a sweet doll face, is standing in the doorway looking really excited about something. The moment she sees me, she leaps forward and hugs me.  
'Omg! Finally, Danny wanted to give you some time, but I really wanted to meet you! You are gorgeous! Danny, you didn't do her justice in her beauty.'  
She shoots him an angry look. I blush as she looks back at me.  
'Awh! You are sooooo cute! Come, let have some tea.'  
She slides an arm through mine and tugs me with her to the living room. Talking so fast that I have a hard time keeping up with her. I look over my shoulder to Daniël, who is scratch the back of his head smiling an apologizing but enjoying smile.  
'Carry, maybe you should introduce yourself before telling her about your whole life.'  
I could hear his smile through his voice. The girl, Carry, stops and lets go of my arm.  
'Omg! That's so rude of me. I'm so sorry! I'm Carry, Danny's twin sister and obviously the more amazing one of the two of us. I just heard so much about you that I feel like I have known you for ages.'  
She is such a happy person, so full of life that I can only smile at her behaviour.  
'That's okay, I'm Jasmin, but I guess you already knew that.'  
She waves her arm through mine again, tugging me forward.  
'I'm going to call you Jas, if that's okay with you? So tell me all about yourself and don't you dare leave anything interesting out.'  
The next hour and a half flow by while talking with Carry.  
'So you like horses?'  
I nod.  
'I used to have one before we moved to the city, but the city is no place for a horse, so I had to leave him behind with a neighbour.'  
Carry turns to Daniël.  
'Did you show her yet?'  
'No, I figured to let you have the honours, instead of showing her myself and later have to endure you trying to kill me.'  
He says laughing.  
'I would not.'  
She says baffled.  
'Yeah, you would.'  
'Okay, maybe I would hurt you, but kill you never.'  
'Yeah you would. They are you most precious possessions.'  
'Okay maybe I would.'  
She mumbles, considering.  
'Well no, I wouldn't because in that case I would have to take over your responsibilities and I really don't feel like doing so.'  
I have to laugh at the way those two interact. You can see that they are really close.  
'Let's go, Jas.'  
Once again she takes me by the arm, this time tugging me outside with her.

We head into the woods and after 5 minutes we end up at a huge stable with a meadow attached to it. A couple of foals are playing on the meadow with their mothers looking up when we walk onto the meadow. The foals instantly quit playing and rush over to Carry. She starts to play with them while walking up to the white building. Our house on the countryside was smaller than these stables.  
'The brown foal is Novio, which is Spanish for lover or sweetheart. He does his name justice as you may notice.'  
I feel a nudge in my back and turn my head to look at the foal and get a sloppy nose pushed to my cheek.  
'He is quite the charmer. Well the two black ones are named Coal and Ebony for their colour. '  
Carry opens the big stable doors and urges me to go inside. The smell of fresh hay and snorting horses greet me as I step inside. The stables looked beautiful. The boxes were separated by light brown fences. Curious eyes looked at me while I made my way through the stables.  
'Pretty cool, huh?'  
Carry looked at me smug faced.  
'You set this up all by yourself?'  
'Mostly I did, Danny did help with building and all. But the design is my creation. This used to be the guesthouse, but we've decided to have the guests stay at the mansion. Otherwise it is always so quiet over there. Danny and I used to be the only ones living there and Danny had to go away on business a lot. So as you can imagine, I am glad that you are going to live here with us now. And oh my gosh, your dog is soooooo sweet! I am just so crazy in love with him!'  
I smile, looking at Tales who had been following us.  
'Yeah, he has a habit of making people fall in love with him. I blame his puppy eyes and huge ears. Especially when he wants something for you.'  
I pick him up and get a sloppy lick as a thanks from him.  
'If you want, we can go for a ride in the woods.'  
Carry picks up two halters and hands me one.  
'Yeah, I would love to!'

I finally finished my grandma's journal, but I expected there to be a reason as to why everything happened. Thing is that she never wrote more about the vampire society and what might have been the reason for her death.  
The police said it had been a hit and run, they didn't have any evidence to think otherwise. Her car got hit by another car and my grandma's car ended up hitting a electricity pole, after which it caught fire and burned to the ground. But Danny explained to me that Vampire Royalty can online be killed with fire or by decapitation. The fact that my grandma died in a flaming car is a little to coincidental in my eyes.  
'You okay?'  
I gasp as I never heard anyone enter the room. I see Danny standing in the doorway, looking concerned.  
'Yeah, sure.. Just thinking.'  
I mumble softly, knowing he can hear me.  
'The fact that she died in a fire... It's just weird, especially with my grandpa disappearing only a few days after her death.'  
I bite my lip as I pace up and down in front of the fireplace in the study.  
'You don't think he had something to do with it, right? Because I know for a fact that Andrew loved Jasmin more than anything. He would rather die than hurt her even just a little bit, if given the choice.'  
I shake my head.  
'No, I agree, from what she wrote in her journal they fell in love and only fell deeper with the time passing by. I just thought there would be some slight indication as to why she died?! But there is nothing in the journal. Urghhhh...'  
Being really frustrated with not knowing, I smash the journal against the wall and start walking to my room.  
'Jas...'  
Danny sounds weird, so I look around.  
'Yeah?'  
He starts walking toward the journal on the ground, my eyes follow him. Something fell out of the journal. I walk over to Danny, who hands me a picture. Oh my god. I did not see this coming.

* * *

Hope you like it so far!

Don't forget to review!

byeee


	3. Chapter 3

_'____Jas...'  
Danny sounds weird, so I look around.  
'Yeah?'  
He starts walking toward the journal on the ground, my eyes follow him. Something fell out of the journal. I walk over to Danny, who hands me a picture. Oh my god. I did not see this coming._

* * *

******Chapter 3**

It is a picture of a young woman in a wedding gown and a handsome young male in a suit. I am looking at myself.  
'That's me...'  
I look up at Daniël in confusion.  
'Like I said, you are an exact copy of Jasmin. That's her. This picture has been taken on their wedding day. She was the happiest I have ever seen her, except for when she introduced us to your mom.'  
He points at the man.  
'And as you might have guessed, that guy is your grandpa, Andrew.'  
I let my fingers slide over their faces. I have never seen them before. They look so happy. I feel tears forming in my eyes.  
'Are you okay?'  
Danny sounds concerned. I nod and try to blink it away, not trusting my voice. I bite my lip.  
'Here, this fell out with the picture.'  
He hands me a piece of folded paper. As I open it I realise it is a letter.

To my dearest Alyssa,

Assuming it is you who is reading this letter, means that Daniël found you.  
I am so truly sorry for leaving you so soon after you mother died.  
I couldn't let this happen. Not with you being so young, not after your mother. I made Danny promise me that he would give this the moment you turn 18. I feel sorry for not being here for you at such a remarkable day!  
Through this letter I hope to tell you why I couldn't be.

I hope you let Daniël explain what happened to your mother according to the police and what you are and will be at your 21st birthday.  
What happened to your mother wasn't an accident. It couldn't have been.  
In our family we can only die by fire and decapitation. The fact that your mother died in a fire with a chip of wood in her heart tells me that she was killed. Unlike normal vampires, we can't die by a stake to the heart. We only end up paralyzed.  
In the weeks before Jasmins death, we had heard rumours of an uprising against the royal family. Someone with access to us and our home told people about a potion which would make them be able to walk in the daylight.  
Seeing as normal vampires have much less self-control and a bigger urge to feed, it would be horrific if they got their hands on the potion.  
You can't even begin to imagine the trail of death and terror they would leave behind.  
I couldn't let the potion stay in the castle with the risk of it being stolen. I had to hide it somewhere only one of our family could find it.

Ask Danny to bring you to the secret passage into our castle and as soon as you are at the hidden well find the lose stone. The riddle you will find there, will tell you were to find my research.  
You must go in unseen and burn this letter after you read it, so none of our enemies might find their way to my work.  
If they found it, they would find the potion and it would be disastrous.

Since your mom died under curious circumstances in a fire, I had to make sure you are safe and that you'd be looked after with great care.  
I asked your great-uncle, Julian, to raise you as his own and prepare you for your place in our society until I get back, so I know that you are being cared for.

I hope you are well and are being raised to be a woman in the image of my Jasmin.

I love you,

Dad

I hand the letter to Daniël and walk over to the window.  
'So I was right. It wasn't a coincidence that she died in a fire.'  
I mumble while staring into the woods.  
'Do you know which place he means? Where we have to go?'  
I turn to Daniël to see him sitting on the couch, looking confused. He nods slowly.  
'I just don't understand. If Andrew asked him to raise her, why didn't he? Why did he send her some place where no one knew what she was and where not even I could find her. Can you bring me to your mom?'  
I bite my lip. Should I tell him. I look out the window again, deciding what to tell him.  
'Uhm, I'm not sure that would do anyone any good.'  
I feel my eyes fill with the tears I refused to spill for so long.  
'The thing is that she is not really here.'  
I hear Danny walk over to me. He touches my shoulder and turns me around.  
'What do you mean? She is alive right?'  
I avoid his gaze, feeling ashamed of the fact that my grandpa tried to protect her and failed.  
'Yeah, sort of. Depends on what you call living. She just didn't understand what was happening at that age, why her mom and dad were gone and why she had to go to live with strangers. The people she ended up living with abused her, mentally and physically. They told her all sorts of hurtful things about her parents, she believed them. When she was in her twenties and finally away from those horrible people, she started looking for answers. She found out that her mom died and her dad disappeared and was ready to start searching for her dad. Then she met my dad and got pregnant with me and she left the search to get married and live her life.'  
I take a deep breath.

'My dad died of a heart attack when I was 12 and my mom took it hard. She started looking into her moms death and her dads disappearance. It drove her insane. Not knowing what really happened to her mom or why her dad left her. She felt like she was bad luck. At my fourteenth birthday she told me that she was going away, because everyone she loved left her or died and that she couldn't let me leave her. With that she left.'  
My voice breaks and the tears start to spill.  
'That evening a police officer came to my house and told me my mom tried to kill herself. She didn't succeed and was badly hurt. I rushed over to the hospital and she just stared into the distance. Mumbling about how it was impossible she was alive and something about how someone was out to get her. The doctors send her to an insane asylum for her own protection, mainly against herself. My neighbours decided to buy our house and take me in. I used to visit her every day but she kept getting worse, eventually they decided she wasn't allowed any visitors anymore, because she would attack them, thinking they were that person who was according to her out to get her. I haven't seen her in over 5 years.'  
Danny holds my chin and looks at me while wiping away a tear from my cheek.  
'I'm so sorry. I didn't know.'  
I give him a sad smile.  
'I know, it's not your fault. You know, I kept in touch with her caregiver. Maybe I could call him to ask if he could make an exception this once. I'll call him.'  
Daniël pulls me into a tight but nice hug. 'Thank you, I know this is hard on you.'

I take a deep breath and hold my bag so hard to my stomach that if it had been a living thing, it would be strangled by now.  
Jamie agreed to let us see my mom, after I kind of stalked him in almost every way possible. I guess Danny's phone bill is going to explode.

We are standing in front of the asylum and I am trying to act as if I am not nervous or scared, but I realise I'm not really doing a great job at it, since Danny takes my hand and holds it assuringly. 'Okay... Let's do this.'

I look up at Danny and bite my lip.

'I uhm.. Is it okay if I go in first? Just so I could tell her a bit about you, before you come in?'

He nods.

'Yeah, ofcourse. Just take as much time as you need and don't let anyone hold you back. I know you need this!'

'Okay.. Yeah.. I'm going in now.. Okay..'

My heart is pounding so hard it feels like it is going to explode. I push the gate aside and walk up the stairs to the front door. My hand lingers above the door handle for a few seconds before I open the door.

I walk into the white entrance hall and look around. Looks like time stood still here. Nothing changed over the years. Not even the lady at the front desk.

'O my goodness, Is that really my sweet Jasmin?'

Miranda looks through her old-fashioned glasses to me. I laugh out loud at the expression on her face.

'Hi Miranda, long time no see huh?'

Miranda pushes her chair back and rushes over to me, pulling me in a tight hug and gives me a peck on the cheek.

'You could say that missy. Let me take a look at you!'

Miranda pushes me back a little, holding my shoulders and slowly turns me around.

'Dear god. You look absolutely stunning! You grew up to be quite the lovely lady, missy! You must have all those cute boys runnin' after you, don't you? Well ofcourse ya do, stupid question. It is so darn good to see you! Jamie told me you were comin' over to see your momma. How are you doing?'

I can't stop myself from smiling, seeing her so happy and seeing her at all had been a really long time.

'So am I, Miranda! Thank you, but I hate to disappoint you, no boyfriend here.'

The shock on her face made my day.

'Those boys these days must have dirt in their eyes or somethin'.'

She shakes her head and pulls me over to the front desk.

'Now dear, can I give you anything to drink?'

I shake my head.

'I'd just really like to see my mom now...'

She gets a sad look on her face.

'Yeah, I can imagine. Let me just page Jamie for ya'.

After a few minutes of casual talk with Miranda, the door to the patientsquarters opens.

'Jas?'

I look up to see Jamie in the doorway. He hasn't changed at all. Still looking like the handsome 21-year-old, fresh from college guy, like he was 4 years ago. Although he is probably 25 or something by now.

'Jamie! Long time no see huh?!'

I walk over to him and get pulled into his big bear hug. I smile at him, happy to see him face to face after all that time.

'You could say that! You look absolutely stunning, Jas!' A grin appears on his face. 'Not as stunning as me ofcourse. That would be impossible.'

I punch him on the arm, ending up with a throbbing fist.

'Pompous jerk.'

He puts his arm around my shoulders and tightens his grip. While he pinches my nose, he looks over to Miranda.

'Good to have her back isn't it?'

Miranda shakes her head with a loving smile on her face. She kind of took over the mother part in my life after my mom was admissioned in the asylum. Jamie is kind of like the annoying but loving brother, I never had. We used to be really close.

'So uhm.. Can I go see my mom now?'

I bite my lip, waiting for his answer.

'You are sure that you want this? I'm not sure how she is going to react. Good thing she is having one of her good days so far. I just have some ground rules for you to avoid turning her good day into a bad one. It's probably better not to mention your dad and his death. Don't bring up her parents or talk about the person she thinks it out to get her. It might trigger an unwanted emotion and she might end up feeling hurt. Or more important, you might.'

I nod, already knowing them from years back.

'I know, I won't.'

He opens the door.

'Okay then, let's go.'

I take a deep breath, stepping through the door and entering the hallway with the patient rooms. I start walking to her room. Jamie touches my arm, stopping me.

'Jas, we had to move her to the rooms upstairs. She started to trow things and scream for hours. We had to move her to the private corridors to make sure the other patients got the best care we can give them.'

He looks uncomfortable. I bite my lip, slowly nodding.

'I understand.'

This was going to be a lot harder than I thought it would be. Jamie led me to her new room. Awkward silence.

'Here we are. I'll go in with you first, but if she reacts positively, I'll leave you to it.'

He grabs my hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

'Thanks Jamie. I really appreciate you doing this for me. Making an exception and all.'

He smiles softly.

'Anything for you, you know that right? Happy to do this for you now. I wanted to do it years back, but I just figures you were just a little to young to completely handle the situation.'

'Thanks for that too. Not that it wasn't really difficult back then, but I wasn't ready for the confrontation.'

'Glad you say that. I felt bad about it for quite some time.'

I nudge him in the shoulder and smile.

'All is forgiven.'

I take a deep breath and open the door. Her room has white walls, floor, roof and furniture. Only a small horizontal window high on the wall let some light through. The room made me feel sad, as if my mom was a prisoner. I suppose the horror shows on my face because Jamie whispers in my ear.

'It's for her own protection.'

I send him a resigned look before entering the room and seeing my mom sit on the bed in a cross-legged position with a book in her hands. My heart skips a beat, aching for old times. She used to sit like that on the couch at home.

'Hi mom, it's Jasmin.'

My voice sounds small and unsure. She jumps from the bed and rushes over to me. Her hands cup my face.

'My baby girl!'

Her voice sounds like an angel. Tears start to form in my eyes.

'Mom.'

I can see the tears starting to form in her eyes too. She pulls me into a hug and I bury my face in her nek, closing my eyes and taking in every word like it is the last thing I'm going to hear.

'My Jassie. Look at you, all grown up! I'm so sorry I wasn't there to see it happen! I've missed you so so much!'

We stood there for a while, holding eachother up and just letting the tears spill. I heard Jamie walk away and softly closing the door. After a few more minutes we let go and my mom walks back to the bed and sits down the way she was before. She pads the bed, meaning for me to sit down.

'We have a lot to catch up, don't we?'

She says smiling like the old her.

After about an hour talking about boys and all the other stuff in the life of a teenager, I decide to bring up Daniël.

'So mom, there is someone I want you to meet if you are okay with it?'

Her eyes sparkle.

'Ohh! Is it a special someone? A boy perhaps?'

I laugh.

'Yeah, actually, it is a boy. And the special part.. More than you realise. I'll be back in a few okay?'

She nods and I head over to the front door.

After asking Miranda if it was okay if I bring in a friend, she looks horrified.

'Oh dear! Ya didn't leave that poor fellow outside all that time, did you?'

I bite my lip, looking guilty.

'Ya horrible girl! Ofcourse bring him inside already!'

She hurries over to the door, mumbling to herself about how rude it was to leave him there all that time.

'Well hello there. Come on in! My name is Miranda and I have to apologize for Jasmins' rude behaviour. I really thought she was raised better than that!'

I hear Danny laugh and tell her it was fine.

'I'm Daniël, a friend of Jasmins. Nice to meet you, ma'am.'

He paused a little before saying friend, which probably made Miranda's day. I understand the pause though. He was actually a friend of my grandma and somewhat of a stranger to me still.

Miranda turns around and sends me approving look.

I roll my eyes and grab Danny's hand.

'You can talk to him later Miranda, my mom is waiting for us.'

'So how did it go so far? Seeing how excited you are, pretty well I guess?'

Danny and I are walking up the stairs. Meaning, me looking like a total dork, smiling like a seven-year old getting her favorite ice-cream.

'Yeah! She is just like I remember her, sparkling eyes and full of life. We've talked about what has happened these past few years with me and all.'

We are standing in front of her door now.

'Sounds really nice. I'm looking forward to meeting her, finally!'

With a smile on my face, I open the door.

'Mom, this is Daniël.'

I say, while walking into the room. My mom is standing in the middle of the room now, looking just as happy as I feel right now. As soon as Danny walks in after me, her face changes to a frown for a few seconds only to return to the smiley face she had on before.

'Daniël, it is a pleasure to meet you!'

She shakes his hand.

'Yes ma'am, you to.'

She nods and walks over to the bed. Picks up a book from her nightstand and sits down on the bed. She waves her hand, meaning for us to sit down where ever we want to. She starts to page through the book frantically. Danny gives me a confused look.

'Mom?'

'Yeah yeah?'

She mumbles in return, absent-mindedly.

'You okay?'

She looks up from the book, with her thinking face on, staring at me. Suddenly she turn her head to Danny.

'Does your father look a lot like you? Or did your grandfather?'

My head turns to Danny, seeing the colour leave his face.

'Uhm, I don't know, I never knew my grandfather and don't have pictures of him. My dad and I don't really look similar in my opinion. Why do you ask?'

His voice sounds strained. I know he is trying to act casual, but he is a terrible liar.

* * *

Hey guys hope you like this chapter!

Took me a while to write it, due to work.

I'm really curious about what you think so far and if anyone has a clue where it is headed?

Don't forget to review!

Thanks guys,

Byeee


	4. Chapter 4

_'Does your father look a lot like you? Or did your grandfather?'  
My head turns to Danny, seeing the colour leave his face._

_'__Uhm, I don't know, I never knew my grandfather and don't have any pictures of him. My dad and I don't really look similar in my opinion. Why do you ask?'  
His voice sounds strained. I know he is trying to act casual, but he is a terrible liar._

**Chapter 4**

'You look so familiar. Not from any recent periods or foster homes, but from before I entered the fostersystem. Considering it was 40 years ago, I assume it was your grandfather or father perhaps.'  
My mom is frowning, probably trying to figure out where she had seen Danny before.  
'I wouldn't know ma'am. Like I said, I never met my grandfather.'  
I bite my lip, remembering what Jamie said about talking about the past. Danny looks over to me, asking for help.. Well actually more like begging me. The moment I see his face, looking like a lost puppy, I can barely stop myself from laughing. He looks so terrified.  
'Mom, stop torturing him. I'll go find Jamie and get us all some tea. I'll be back in a few minutes so be nice to him, mom.'  
Her face softens.  
'Ofcourse honey, I didn't mean to drill him on the subject.'  
She gives Danny one of her bright smiles.  
'I'm sorry if I made that impression, Daniel.'  
Danny shakes his head. Clearly relieved that she stopped asking about his appearance.  
'Not at all, ma'am. Jas, do you need help?'  
'No, I'm good. Be right back.'

I head out the door to look for Jamie in the coffee-room. I truly hope that my mom believes us. I'm not sure if she could handle the truth at this moment, or any moment for that matter. I sign, going over everything in my head. She deserves the truth, but what if it only drives her more crazy than she already is? I'd lose my mom all over again. Tears sting in the corners of my eyes. I'm not sure if I could handle that. I'm standing at the door of the coffee-room now. I take a deep breath and wipe the tears from my eyes. Okay, tea. I open the door and look around, searching for Jamie. I see him sitting in the corner, texting on his phone.  
'Jamie? I was wondering if we could get some tea or coffee?'  
He jumps from the couch. He stares at me with big eyes, looking scared.  
'Jeez, you scared the crap out of me.'  
Seeing the look on his face, makes me burst out in laughter.  
'Jamie… You should've seen your face. Priceless.'  
I say, barely able to talk. After a few more seconds of describing Jamie how priceless his face was, I can breath properly again. I fill the water boiler and push the on-button.  
'So, why did you get so scared huh?'  
His eyes shift from mine to the water boiler, avoiding my gaze.  
'No reason.'  
'Sure, no reason… You were texting something secretive weren't you?'  
His eyes shoot to mine, with a weird look in them.  
'Oeh! I was right! Is it a girl? Who is it?'  
I wiggle my eyebrow in the hopes of making him less tense.  
'No. It was nothing. I didn't expect anyone to be around, that's all.'  
I cant let him off that easy. His refusal to answer only proved what I was thinking.  
'It totally was a girl. Woooooh are you in love? Jamie boy has a crush!'  
I know I'm being really annoying right now but he is like my big brother so I guess it is kind of my job to torture him like this.  
'I said no. Just drop it.'  
He put the teapot on the tray, while I get the teacups. Awkward silence. We start walking to my moms room. I bite my lip.  
'Jamie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you to tell or anything.'  
He signs and stops to look at me.  
'Don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean to. I was just uhm.. startled.'  
He looks at me with a half-smile. Something is bugging him. He wasn't just startled. It was something else. I decide to drop it for now, planning to bring it up again later. I open the door to my moms room.

'We come in peace and brought tea and cookies to prove it.´  
I joke, than I hear the tray fall to the ground and see a flash pass me. Next thing I know, Danny is holding Jamie up against the wall by his throat. Jamie looks pissed as hell, not to mention Danny.  
'What the hell do you think you are doing here?'  
I've never heard Danny's voice sounds as dangerous as it does now.  
'Danny! What are you doing?! Let him go.'  
Danny turns his head around to look at me. His fangs are out and the veins in his face are showing. The colour of his eyes turned from that amazing brown colour to a deep dark red.  
'Do you have any idea who this is?'  
'Yes! Jamie is my friend and my moms caretaker.'  
Danny only looks more pissed now. He makes a growling noise.  
'He is the one you called?'  
I nod, obviously scared for Jamie. Danny turns his head to Jamie again, whose eyes slowly turned the same deep dark red as Danny's.  
'Omg. Jamie! You are a vampire?!'  
I did not see this coming. I look down, thinking how I could have missed this. He has to be a noble vampire, otherwise he wouldn't have a tan or be able to walk around in daylight. Another growl brings me back to what was happening.  
'Jasmin. His name isn't…'  
Danny is interrupted by a fist in his face. Jamie struggles to get out of Danny's grasp. Jamie's leg goes up to hit Danny in the stomach. I react on instinct and feel my body change. My senses are heightened and in less than a mili-second I'm standing next to Danny, holding Jamie's leg down. I look at Jamie.  
'What is Danny talking about Jamie?'  
Jamie spits in my face. I just stand there, shocked. What the hell?!  
'Jasmin, he is Julian's son. He probably was the one that was hunting your mom and the reason she ended up here.'  
I feel anger take over and everything becomes a blur for a few seconds.  
'Jasmin, honey?'  
My moms voice brings me back. I take a deep breath.  
'What do you mean Danny? He can't be, I've know him since my mom got stuck in here. He always treated her and me good.'  
I shake my head, unable to accept it.  
'He can't be. He can't be. How could he be? He's been taking care of us.'  
I mumble.  
Danny punches Jamie in the face, still looking pissed as hell. Kind of what I feel like right now.  
'Why did you do that, Raven? Why were you keeping them alive when you could have killed them and protected your spot on the throne with doing that?!'  
When Jamie still only grins at me, ignoring Danny, Danny pushes him higher against the wall. Putting more pressure on bending his neck. I realize what he is going to do and put my hand on his arm.  
'Danny don't. He can tell us about the castle and how to get inside without being seen.'  
Danny teeth clench before he breaks Jamie's neck and lets him drop to the ground. Danny hears my gasp and turn to me, his eyes regaining their normal color.  
'He's a noble. He'll be fine, now we won't have to worry about how to get him to the mansion.'  
Danny touches my cheeks and pulls me into a hug.  
'Jas, I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm sorry for all of this. For the entire mess.'  
I push my face in to his neck, hugging him really tight, trying to forget what just happened. Suddenly I realize my mom is still in the room.  
I push Danny away and turn to the bed, where my mom is still sitting.  
'Oh my god! Mom, are you okay? I didn't mean for you to see that! Are you okay?'  
She chuckles.  
'Sweetie, it's okay. I've known about vampires for a while now. Perhaps it was the main reason for them to put me in here. I just don't know as much as you do, seeing that you are dating one and are one.'  
I feel my cheeks turn tomato red.  
'We are not dating, mom.'  
She chuckles again.  
'Yeah sure.'  
I can hear in her voice that she doesn't believe me.  
'Jas, we have to go. Raven send Julian a text, saying you are here. If we don't go now, they'll catch you.'

I nod and take my moms hand.

'Yeah, but we have to take my mom with us. We can't leave her here, without protection.'

I look at my mom who smiles a sad smile.  
'Honey, I can't just leave here. They'll search for me and for you because you helped me escape this place. You have to go without me.'  
I shake my head.

'No way I'm leaving you here again. Whether you want to stay or not. You have to come with me.'

She tries to let my hand go, but I hold onto it firmly.

'Jas we have to go. Now.'

Danny sounds kind of scared.

'No I can't leave her.'

'Honey you have to, there is no way you could get me past Miranda anyways. Go now, we'll see each other again soon. I love you, Min.'

She pulls me in a hug and pushes me out the door. Danny follows with Jamie or Raven or whatever his name really is over his shoulder. We rush through the halls.

'You should distract Miranda while I get out with Raven.'

I nod, biting my lip and push the door open, while Danny hides behind the door with Raven.

'Hey Miranda, I heard someone yelling in the room next to my moms, but I can't find Jamie. Maybe you could check it out?'

It hurt. Lying to Miranda. I swallow the hurt away and try to be strong.

'For godsake. Where is that boy when you need him. It's okay sweetie pie. I'll check it out.'

Miranda rushes past me while I hold the door open for her. The moment she passed me a blur went by. I follow at high speed and before I realize we're driving away from the asylum, leaving my mom behind. The whole two hour drive I didn't say a word and Danny didn't try to start a conversation. We entered the mansion and I went straight to my room. I hear Carry ask Danny what's happened but I close my door before I could hear his response. I let myself fall onto my bed, pushing my head in the pillow, trying to shut everything and everyone out. I really can't handle this. I need answers. I feel like I am going crazy, maybe I should have stayed with my mom. I feel myself drift away in a restless sleep.

A wet and sloppy feeling on my cheek wakes me up. A tongue slides across my face and I hear snorting and giggling. I open my eyes so see Tales tongue attacking me, snorting. I smile and scratches him behind his ears.

'Good morning to you too Tales.'

I look at the door to see Carry standing there, smirking like an idiot.

'He really loves you.'

This makes me grin too.

'Yeah, I know and I him, but I think he knows that too.'

Carry walks over to the bed with a serious expression on her face.

'Jas, I know what happened. Danny told me. I'm so sorry you had to leave her there! I just want you to know that he called some friends who are now staking outside of the asylum. So if there is anything wrong, we'll know about it. She is in good hands now.'

I sign, relieved.

'Thank you, Carry, thank you so much. That is a relieve, but I'm still going back to get her. We can't let Julian get his hands on her again.'

I look Carry in the eyes, daring her to try and hold me back. She has an understanding look in her eyes.

'I agree, but first we have to find out why Raven was there in the first place. To find out why he was holding her and why he needed her alive.'

I sit up against the headboard.

'Okay, but as soon as he tells us, we are going to get my mother.'

'Yes. And now we are going to get you some breakfast, the kind you need. But this time I am going to show you how to get your own meal.'

She looks at me meaning full. I groan.

'Argh. I don't know how this works, but I'm going to tell you now that I won't kill anyone. Just so you know.'

Carry laughs.

'I know, that's not how we do it. Come on, I'll show you.'

Carry grabs my arm and pulls me out of bed, with Tales following.

'Normal vampires live and hunt in big cities. It is safer for them, because in the cities most people mind their own business. The thing is that we are not ordinary vampires, especially you aren't. We're nobles and nobles have their own donors. They live a few miles away in a village. I just want to tell you that it is at their own choice, we don't force them into it and they still get to live their own life. I invited one of them over here, so you can have a taste and decide whether or not you like the blood-type.'

Unsure I look at Carry. The fact that they know whats happening and that they don't mind is a relieve. I am just a little uncomfortable with the idea of tasting someones blood, my throat and stomach however think of it in the opposite way.

'They chose it? Why?'

'Being bitten doesn't hurt them. To them it is an euphoric experience because of the venom we release when biting them.'

We arrive at the gigantic double doors leading to the dining-room.

'So they won't feel like they got hurt?'

Carry laughs again and pushes the doors open.

'Noppe! They often thank you afterwards, because of the feeling. Danny is in there, he'll show you what to do. Enjoy your meal.'

She winks and then disappears.

I walk into the dining-room. It is a huge room with a table at which at least 30 people could eat. In the corner is a low coffee-table and two couches surrounding it. Danny must have a thing for those kind of corners, this is the third room in which there is a coffee-table and a couch. Sitting on the couch is Danny with a boy and girl in their mid twenties.

'Jasmin, come over here. I want to introduce you to Lisa and Thomas.'

I hesitatingly walk over to the couch. Danny smiles one of his bright smiles and gives me a reassuring look. I bite my lip while I shake hands with them, feeling awkward.

'Uhm, hi, I am Jasmin, but you already know that since Danny just said my name. So uhm... Nice to meet you?!'

I ramble on nervously. I could really facepalm myself right now.

'Hi this is Thomas and I am Lisa, nice to meet you too.'

The girl points to Thomas while introducing him. They seem really nice, which makes this kind of harder. I guess Thomas notices, because he smiles and tries to reassure me.

'It's okay, no need to be nervous about this.'

I bite my lip.

'You sure you don't mind? I'm okay with not doing this. This is my first time so I'm not sure what to do. But If you don't want this then it is totally fine.'

Still rambling nervously. Danny chuckles.

'Jas, it is fine. I'm here to help you, but you do have to feed. If you don't the transformation won't complete and you'd end up weak and unstable. You need to be in shape if we are going to question Raven and track your grandpa's steps.'

I nod, biting my lip till it feel sore. I'm not sure about this. What if it really hurts them. I couldn't live with that.

'I'm not sure. What if it hurts you guys?'

Lisa shakes her head.

'It is the opposite actually. The feeling of being bitten is incredible. It is like you fall into ecstasy. So we don't mind at all.'

'Oh, okay, so than it is okay? You're sure?'

Danny laughs.

'Jas, they are fine with it. Stop interrogating them. Guys, perhaps if you tell a little about yourself it would help her feel more at ease?!'

Thomas and Lisa sit down onto the couch and I take place next to Danny.

'So Lisa and I are a couple and we live in a village a few miles into the woods, called Lost Creek, very appropriate since almost nobody know of our village. We live there with other donors, that way we don't have to lie to each other and we are close to Daniël and his family. How we ended up here is a really long story with which we rather not bother you, but we really don't mind being here.'

He winks at me. Lisa looks kind of excited to be here. Danny grabs my hand.

'Like I said it's okay. I show you how to do it and then you can try out both of them, to see what blood-type you prefer.'

Danny walks over to Thomas and sits down next to him on the couch. Thomas holds out his arm and Danny takes it with both of his hands. He lets his fangs grow and holds Thomas' arm to his mouth.

'The moment you are satisfied, you have to stop drinking. Otherwise you'll drink too much and will get into a blood frenzy. The moment that happens you won't be able to stop and you'll end up draining them. You'll have to concentrate on getting your fangs out, since you never did that before. Focus on what you imagine them to be like and you'll feel your fangs grow. After that is for you to find out. I'm here next to you, so no need to worry. Ready to give it a shot?'

Danny looks at me, waiting for me to respond. I bite my lip, take a deep breath and look at my hands. Okay, I'm not going to kill anyone. I do this only to survive. I exhale and look up.

'Let's do this.'

I sit next to Lisa and take her arm. I look her in the eyes a last time, asking for permission. She nods. I close my eyes and open my mouth and let my fangs sink in her arm. I realize the ease with which my fangs push through her skin is incredible, almost like cutting soft butter with a sharp knife.

The moment I realize that, I taste blood. Except it doesn't taste like blood. It is an incredible explosion of flavors. It tastes like nothing I've ever eaten or drank for that matter. It's a thick substance, sweet but with a little spicy in it. I can feel it flow into my body, changing it. My senses already heightened but now it felt like I could sense every move in the air around me. I can smell the woods and horses now. I also hear an bird chirp and move his way around on the roof and the beating of Lisa and Thomas' heartbeat. I let the blood flow into my mouth and the moment I feel satisfied I let go. I open my eyes and lick my lips. The light is brighter, but not annoying or anything, just sharper. I look around and notice how I can still see everything on the other side of the room as if I am standing next to it.

I look at Lisa and see every pore and vein on her face. I look into her eyes and see the dept in them. I feel myself being pulled in a haze. A feeling of ecstasy flows through me for a few moments, then I feel a lot of different feelings like love and admiration and many more. I realize I feel what Lisa is feeling. This is incredible! I feel so much stronger and better than I did before. My eyes switch from Lisa to Thomas and the same thing happens, I experience the feelings Thomas is feeling.

I change my gaze to Danny, who still looks the same yet so much more handsome. His face is spotless, I know it looked like that before, but now I see it. His face is perfect, smooth and tan.

I look Danny in the eyes. His eyes look at me bright and warm. He smiles at me with one of those beautiful smiles. Hmm I can't feel what he is feeling or he is feeling exactly the same as I do, but that would just be weird. I smile back.

A simple 'Wow' is all I manage to say.

Danny laughs, which sounds even more adorable then it did before.

'I know what you mean. It's amazing isn't it?'

I nod, this is just… Wow…

'I felt myself change, become stronger. I even hear the horses pound their hooves on the ground right now. This is so incredible!'

With every breath I take I can feel myself become stronger and stronger. I bite my lip while I come to a conclusion. I was born to be like this, figurative and literal.

I look around the room again and stand up, turning back to Danny. I stare him in the eyes, determined.

'I am ready. Ready to go after my grandpa, to go after everything my grandma died for and to talk to Jamie or Raven, because he is a total jackass for faking his identity. Let's do this.'

I am so going to make him feel sorry for everything. It is time for a new and better Jasmin, who is not afraid to fight back and stand up for what she wants.

I am done being a cry baby.

* * *

Soooo

Let me know what you think about these developments!

With Jas' mom already knowing about vamps,

Jamie not being true about who he is...

Where do you guys think this is going?

And last but definitly not least,

What do you think about Jasmin!

Let me know!

I'll hope to update soon !

Byeee


End file.
